Psychic
by Theglaceongirl
Summary: When you can't see through your eyes another eye can open...
1. Chapter 1

_Black... _

_nothing but black..._

_a swirling, moving, sea of black..._

_no way in, no way out..._

_just the black..._

_the dark... _

_the pain of being blind..._

* * *

Tornado woke up and stretched, his back aching from sleeping twisted. He opened his eyes and looked around his room, It was just how he remembered it... unbearably neat and tidy, sharp objects hidden away, plug sockets covered, He had given up his room for his sister. Tornado got up and walked out of the door, he turned left and opened his sister's door a crack so that he could peek in...The windows where open and the curtains drawn. Tornado smiled to himself; One thing Christmas could do was open the curtains. He opened the door more to see Christmas sitting on the floor with her teddy bear in her hands.  
"Chrisie?" Josh called quietly and watched as Christmas's blind, milky white eyes looked up at him  
"To-To!" Christmas called as she reached out for him with her small arms, her black hair contrasting with the delicate purple of her nightgown. Josh picked her up and carried her out of the room and down the stairs.  
"To-To, when will Mama and Papa be back?" Christmas asked her older brother as he navigated the house with expert skill. Tornado thought for a moment about his parents; Rich, famous and non stop party animals. Tornado shook his head, he knew that the only reason that he and his sister existed was because of a faulty pill, and boy had his parents sued.  
"I expect they'll be back soon" Tornado lied. In truth, the last time Charles and Amelia DeBlanche had been to visit had been Christmas's birthday... 6 months ago on Christmas day.  
"Whats for breakfast?" Christmas asked as she looked up at her brother's face with eyes that could not see.  
"What do you want?" Tornado asked as he sat Christmas down on the Living room floor and walked towards the Kitchen  
"Egg" She said and she looked around "Can I play with my friends now?" Tornado smiled; Christmas had little 'friends' that came to play with her when she was lonely or when Tornado was busy. They where imaginary and Tornado liked listening to his sister playing with them. Once, when he was younger, he had sat behind his sister's bedroom door and listened to her talking to them. She called them Marlo, Eve, Emma and Josh.  
"Yes, but don't forget, we have breakfast soon" Tornado said as he walked into the kitchen and began cracking eggs for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

"OK Chrisie, breakfast" Tornado said as he walked into the lounge. Christmas stood up carefully and reached out for her brother.  
"Yum! Eggs!" Christmas said as she was picked up by her brother and carried towards the table.  
"How where you friends?" Tornado asked as her did up his sister's bib and put her in her place  
"They where very happy to see me"  
"That's nice" Said Tornado as he cut up her eggs and began to spoon feed his sister. Suddenly the telephone rang.  
"Wait a minute Chrisie" Tornado said as he picked up the phone in one hand and fed his Little sister with the other.  
"Hello, DeBlanche family residence" Tornado said down the phone,  
"Get out of the house Tornado" said a strange, unfamiliar voice  
"Who is this?" Tornado asked  
"I'm a friend," answered the voice down the phone, suddenly there was a bit of static.  
"This is a prank call Isn't it?" Tornado asked, more confidently  
"Look out of the window" the Voice said, Tornado was sure it was female. Tornado looked out and saw a line of police cars coming down the road,  
"What's going on?" Tornado said worriedly  
"No time to explain, just get out of there. Get out the back door. Take Christmas, RUN!" The voice shouted and then the speaker buzzed as the other phone hung up.  
"We need to go Chrisie" Tornado said picking her up  
"Why?" She asked as she twirled her fingers through his hair  
"It doesn't matter, we just need to leave"  
"What about my friends?" Chrisie asked worriedly  
"Bring them along" Tornado answered and the front wall of the house blew up

* * *

Tornado woke up in a leafy clearing. He stood up and looked around. The clearing was wide and grassy and the sky was bright, Tornado saw that the sun was at it's highest point so it must be midday. He glanced around the glade once more and saw a shape on the floor in an eagle spread position.  
"Chrisie!" Tornado screamed as he ran towards the figure...

Christmas's raven black hair was spread out behind her and her back was twisted in an awkward shape. Tornado reached down to touch her smooth, pale face...  
"STOP!" Tornado whirled around to see a girl and some Pokemon standing behind him "We're healing her"  
"W-"  
"Shh!" the girl whispered as she pressed her hands together. Suddenly Christmas was surrounded by a bright light and her back shifted back into place with a sickening crick.  
"She'll wake up by tomorrow" The Girl answered.  
"Who are you?" Tornado asked as he looked at the Girl, she was wearing robes that seemed to change colour, from pale blue to light pink to white, her golden hair fell down to her waist and her clear blue eyes seemed to pierce his soul.  
"I have no name" The Girl said "But I dare say you will see me again someday, I have some thing for you" The girl motioned to the Pokemon behind her  
"These are Marlo, Eve, Dawn and Josh" The Girl said as she pointed to an Alakazam, a Gothitelle, a Gardevoir and a Gengar.  
"Oh..." Tornado said "And who's the Kirlia?" he asked motioning to the remaining Pokemon that was beside the golden haired girl  
"That you need not know" The girl said as she shimmered out of existence.


End file.
